The Last Daughter of Krypton
The Last Daughter of Krypton is the 18th episode of Supergirl Season 5 and the 100th episode overall. Summary THE TRUE HEIR- Kara Danvers battles Reign and Darkseid for the future of Earth and the souls of humanity. Lena Luthor visits Clark Kent and James Olsen in Metropolis. Alex Danvers helps Karen Starr recuperate. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Odette Annable as Reign/Darkseid & Samantha Arias * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze & Alura Zor-El (in Rao's Light) * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman & Jor-El * Olivia Wilde as Susannah Russo * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane * with Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl * and Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen Special Appearance By * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant Special Guest Stars * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott (video) * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz * Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane * with Zachary Quinto as Dru-Zod (in Rao's Light) * and Jason Momoa as Lobo Recurring Cast * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Marie Averopoulos as Diana, Princess of Themyscira/Wonder Woman * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd * Daniel Sharman as Lor-Zod * Wallis Day as Chief Magistrate Nyssa-Vex * Robert Gant as Zor-El (in Rao's Light) * Briana Venskus as Agent Susan Vasquez * and Dianna Agron as Major Raya Zod-El (in Rao's Light) Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Reign, Darkseid * Title Meaning: By this episode, both Kara and Reign have been referred to by the titular epithet. The two characters also fight to establish who is the true holder of the title * This episode was the second candidate for the series finale. * Kara, Alex, James, Winn, J'onn, Cat, Alura, Astra, Eliza, Zor-El, Jor-El, and Vasquez are the only characters to appear in the first and last episodes of the series. * 9th episode this season to feature all main characters. * This is the series finale. * Kara, Alex, Lena, and Reign are the only characters to appear in every episode this season. * This episode takes place on December 25, 2020, Christmas Day. * Kara is the only character to appear in all of the first 100 episodes. ** Alex appeared in 94 episodes ** James appeared in 70 episodes ** Lena appeared in 69 episodes ** J'onn appeared in 61 episodes ** Karen appeared in 58 episodes ** Reign appeared in 55 episodes ** Clark and Lucy appeared in 54 episodes each ** Winn appeared in 46 episodes ** Astra appeared in 44 episodes ** Alura appeared in 42 episodes ** Zod appeared in 37 episodes ** Samantha appeared in 35 episodes ** Maggie appeared in 31 episodes ** Winslow appeared in 28 episodes ** Cat appeared in 27 episodes ** Mon-El appeared in 17 episodes Revelations Gallery 107965-1330b-176760.jpg 1931c190-609b-46e7-841a-d9167005b769.jpg 180717-sam-witwer-being-human.jpg Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes set in National City Category:Episodes set in December 2020 Category:Arc: She Shall Reign Category:Arc: Free Him! Category:Arc: Darkseid Category:Alternate-reality episodes Category:Supergirl Episodes Category:Supergirl Season 5 Episodes Category:Arc: ReignCorp Category:Episodes Category:Supergirl Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Episodes featuring all main characters